Konoha's New Education System
by Astroman1000
Summary: After reading many stories with similar ideas I just wanted to put down my ideas in a definitive way. The title says it all. This will probably be updated as I think of new things and refine the idea. I'm also up for other ideas that can be added. If any author wishes to use this please contact me and give credit! Oh and this is for a story I'm writing that will be published soon.


New Konoha Education System

Can happen for any number of reasons but in the Ramen King its Hiruzen realizing Naruto was too young for a Shinobi's life in spite of his power. And I mean look at most of the Adults in Naruto; they are either crazy or very quirky (read insane in reference to Might Guy) with the more rational ones being parents or younger.

Graduation age for ninja has been increased to 16

All children in the village (ALL) begin a basic education at the age of five (first year)

Parents and family members are encouraged to educate children at home in an effort to learn family trades (merchants, store owners, blacksmiths, ninja clans etc.)

At the age of eight (beginning of fourth year) students and parents are given the choice to continue with basic education (imagine a really good American public school) or enter the shinobi education system

Shinobi school will be in the Hokage Tower as before and the civilian school will be in a predominantly civilian district

In the shinobi Academy at the age of ten (end of sixth year) intense testing will begin to narrow the pool of prospective shinobi. Basically in their fourth, fifth, and sixth year the children will mostly learn about Konoha and the Elemental Nations. Relevant maths and mission report style writing will be taught and later graded and only simple exercise (though still more intense than an average civilian child). The test at the end of sixth year will be pretty simple geared mostly towards getting rid of the absurdly lazy, weak, and dumb.

If you fail the shinobi aptitude test you must attend civilian school.

If a civilian or failed shinobi wish to enter the shinobi education system they must pass a special test. They can do so as often as they please but the test will get harder for older students so they aren't far behind their peers.

In civilian school at the end of sixth year students and families are given the option to enter apprenticeships, which will be approved or dismissed at the Master's discretion. They will still attend school half of the day in a specialized class geared mostly towards writing, reading, and math. The apprenticeship option is given to students and families every year at the end of the year after sixth year. After twelfth year civilian students are given the option to take a mastery test to graduate. The mastery test will be given to all students at the end of fourteenth year and you aren't given a diploma without scoring above a 90% on it. Students who wish to graduate early must gain approval of parents/guardians and/or Master.

Students may leave or change their education system at any time as long as they pass the required tests and/or have the approval of their families and/or Masters.

After sixth year shinobi education will radically changed to prepare students to become defenders of the village. Seventh year will begin the week cycle education that will go as follows

Monday

7a.m. to 10 a.m. physical training

10 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. break and snack

10:30 a.m. to 12 p.m. target practice (kunai, shuriken, etc.)

12 p.m. to 1 p.m. lunch and break

1 p.m. to 2:30 p.m. taijutsu practice (all students are expected to master the Academy style taijutsu including clan members)

2:30 p.m. to 3 p.m. snack and break

3p.m. to 5p.m. unlocking and controlling chakra (students and specifically civilian born students are not expected to have unlocked their chakra but molding it will be part of the seventh year test)

5p.m. Academy lets out

Tuesday

8 a.m. to 4 p.m. Teamwork Exercises (with intermittent breaks and snacks)

Tuesdays from seventh year all the way to twelfth year will be used so that the future shinobi of Konoha learn how to work together in the most efficient way possible. Through a huge variation of exercises, from relay races to capture the flag and even team tests (the scores of which will be publically posted), the students will learn to depend on each other and lift each other up with positivity if they want to succeed. Teams will be changed from day to day and even exercise to exercise at the teacher's discretion. Students will also be encouraged to from friendships and create bonds on these days.

Wednesday

Same as Monday

Thursday

8 a.m. to 12 p.m. Obstacle Courses (with snacks)

Training Ground Omega is a new training ground behind the Hokage Monument specifically designed to be used by the Academy in an effort to train a perspective shinobi's speed and reflexes. It is a massive space with large and customizable courses of which there are six (one for each year seventh through twelfth). Students will be timed on their completion of the courses but these are individual scores and will not be posted. The training ground will have multiple on hand shinobi to help in any changes that a teacher wishes to make to an obstacles course. Shinobi must be prepared for anything and as such Omega will be constantly upgraded to allow access to variable environments such as deserts, swamps, rocky/mountainous, etc. There will also be a course further away to from the other six available for use by any shinobi active or retired to use. The sign up will be in the Hokage Tower on the administration floor.

1 p.m. to 5 p.m. Specialization Courses

Every Thursday afternoon a slew of Elite and Special Jounin (the best of the best of their field) will be coming in to teach courses on their specialty be it Morino Ibiki of Torture and Interrogation, OC of the hospital Med-nin, Gekko Hayate a kenjutsu master, OC of Konoha's Intelligence Division, OC a fuinjutsu master, and many more. Specialized skills such as assassination, seduction, and infiltration will be offered for interested students. We hope that students will be able to find something of their liking that they can apply themselves to and excel at. Any special skills or tutoring a student wishes to explore during this time must be discussed with parents and the Hokage to be approved of; this will be taken on a case-by-case basis.

Friday

Same as Monday and Wednesday

Saturday

8 a.m. to 12 p.m. Throwing Tournament/Test

In an effort to inspire competition and self-improvement students will be competing in an archery-style disqualification tournament in which students will line up to hit targets at a distance that will get progressively further away. Last student "standing" wins. A miss is a disqualification and the winner will probably be determined by how close to the bulls-eye a student is.

1 p.m. to 5 p.m. Fighting Tournament

There are many types of fighting tournaments and undoubtedly the first couple employed at the Academy will be single elimination brackets with randomization used for the first matches every time. (A possible championship match against the teacher if the overall winner gets a little too big for his britches). The Academy will use an aspect of the compass draw style tournament in that losers will fight other losers until there is an ultimate loser. Various restrictions will be used in these tournaments such as only Academy style taijutsu. Older years might use round robin style tournaments in an effort to build up endurance. There are no prizes for either winners or losers.

Sunday

No Class- students are urged to use these days for self-study and relaxation and clan members can take advantage of these days to learn their clan's personal styles and jutsu.

The Shinobi Academy will function in this manner for the most part; exceptions will be made for special events such as an invasion or special classes taught by the Hokage or other special guests. Sex-Ed will be taught as part of the Seduction curriculum though parents are encouraged to educate their students.

Apprenticeships will also be an available option for students in the Shinobi Academy starting in eighth year. They will have to be approved by the Hokage and the parents of the student but once approved the student will spend Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with their Master. The Master is expected to physically train their apprentice to replace the time they are missing at the Academy. Apprentices are expected to pass the end of year test administered by the Academy, if not their apprenticeship will be annulled and they will be moved to Civilian School. Masters are encouraged to administer their own test at the end of the year especially if they have more than one apprentice this is not required.

End of the year tests will become progressively harder and will have small written tests to make sure students do not forget their history lessons. The tests will be mostly made up of accuracy tests, taijutsu matches against a teacher, that will be judged by multiple other teachers as well as the Hokage or some other high ranking official to ensure fairness and remove bias, interrogation style interviews, and finally a mental evaluation done by a Yamanaka to ensure mental health and whether or not a student is fit to be a shinobi. Based on curriculum changes (that will be small) these tests may change (but not by much). Failure on any aspect of these tests will undoubtedly lead to expulsion from the Shinobi Academy at the discretion of teachers and the Hokage. All this in an effort to ensure that the best of the best graduate from the Academy to join Konoha's military forces.

As years progress more emphasis will be put upon chakra theory, control, ninjutsu and genjutsu. End of year tests will incorporate ninjutsu and genjutsu ability and power as well as repertoire and usage. The average twelfth year graduate should know seven jutsu outside of the original "Academy Three."

Elemental Training and Genjutsu courses will be added to Special Courses; again the Special Courses portion of Thursdays will be a constantly evolving class.

Twelfth year will involve an extra aspect in that all students will be given a small rabbit that they will be expected to care for. If at any point during twelfth year a student's rabbit dies they will be removed from that year but not expelled, thus they will expected to take care of their animal the next year, special exceptions will be made in case of freak accidents. During the end if year testing students will be required to leave their rabbits at home in the care of their family. On the final day of testing the students will be separated into individual classrooms and a family member will enter with an object henged into a perfect replica of the rabbit they've taken care of throughout the year. The student will then be expected to kill the rabbit with their bare hands. Failure to do so will result in expulsion from the Shinobi Academy with a chance to take remedial courses for special cases, for example students interested in becoming a med-nin won't be looked too harshly upon and probably still graduate. Re-entrance is always available but specialized remedial courses will be required.

Upon a most joyous graduation twelfth year students are given a month long break that the Hokage and prospective Jounin senseis will use to create and debate the three-man cells possible. Over the course of the Academy the students will be undoubtedly "scouted" by various Jounin, it is also possible that specific groups will have marvelous chemistry, thus there is much to think about. Not to mention volume. The point of the end of year tests is to "trim the fat" of the students and as such if there as say 100 students at the begging of eighth year it is expected that there will be a much more manageable 30 students, or less! (hopefully not zero) We just don't want kids dying, nor do we want to make psychos and freaks, thus the raising of the graduation age.

Of course some students will be immediately recruited by their Master or accepted into a certain military division fro their prodigious skill. The Hokage and a group of teachers and Jounin of course will approve or disapprove this.

Masters always have dibs when it comes to becoming their student's Jounin sensei.

Hitai-ate (headbands) will be given to graduates by their Jounin sensei when they meet them after the month is up. This is done so that a Jounin can administer a final test if upon meeting their team they feel things might not work out. Undoubtedly this will happen to more than one team and as such teams can be reshuffled. If all goes to hell in a hand basket the recent graduates will be given their headbands and put on reserve. (basically D class missions muahahaha)

That's it I think, if there are any ideas on how to further improve the idea leave a review or PM me. Though it's not going to radically change. Also if anyone wants to use a similar or identical idea just tell me and give me a shout out.

To be completely honest a big reason I made the graduation age older is so that IF I write lemons I feel way better about it.


End file.
